Hillary
Hillary Carson Garcia 'é uma das competidores de Drama Total O Castelo Assombrado como membro das Borboletas Deslumbrantes e a principal protagonista de [[Parading with Hillary|''Parading with Hillary]]. Personalidade Hillary só se importa com uma coisa: estar bem vestida. Por vir de berço de ouro sempre teve acesso aos melhores restaurantes, melhores hospitais e nunca se preocupou com nada. Ela passa a maior parte do tempo experimentando novos batons para ver qual tem um ar límpido que possa combinar com seu vestido e salto agulha sem parecer exagerado. Quando não está em um desfile ou procurando a roupa que mais combina com sua personalidade em seu armário, Hillary está em uma festa com as amigas, na maioria das vezes pool party já que a mesma gosta de exibir suas curvas. Ela nunca esquece de sair sem seu Iphone 6S Rosa Dourado, já que tira selfies a cada cinco minutos pra atualizar seu Instagram. Ela pode ter uma natureza infantil, egocêntrica e até mesmo arrogante às vezes, mas seu traço mais notável é com certeza sua fome pelas câmeras. Hillary, ao contrário de suas irmãs, não tem firmeza em suas palestras e nem autoridade para administrar as propriedades econômicas de sua família. História Drama Total O Castelo Assombrado Hillary apareceu pela primeira vez em Três Times, Um Castelo. Durante sua chegada, começou a mandar beijos para os paparazzis enquanto mexia em seu óculos em formatos de coração com bordas cor de rosa até que tropeçou e caiu no lago que estava abaixo da ponte do castelo. Ela criticou negativamente o castelo e entregou suas malas para Aurora, confundindo-a com uma serviçal, que jogou todas as malas que recebeu no lago. Mais tarde, durante o desafio, ficou assustada quando os morcegos vieram em sua direção mas acabou matando todos com seu spray de cabelo. Em Carruagens e Reviravoltas, teve um desentendimento com Vicky logo no café da manhã. Ela ficou calada enquanto os outros membros decidiam o que iriam preparar, mas também deu sua opinião acidentalmente quando Violette sugeriu um bolo de morango de três camadas, além de ficar interrompendo os outros para se intrometer na conversa outras vezes. Quando a equipe encontra burros, cervos, jegues e outros quadrúpedes, Hillary confunde um dos burros com um cavalo, tentando puxá-lo e o estapeando, até que conseguiu afugentá-lo. Em Presoltos, quando Vicky retorna ao quarto das Borboletas, Violette está pintando as unhas de Hillary na cama e após ser persuadida que a barra de cereal devolve ao intestino o funcionamento normal e elimina o estoque de gordura, vai até a geladeira pegar uma, deixando Hillary aflita. Ela presencia a conversa de Todd e Vicky sobre a sabotagem do último desafio e até faz alguns comentários, o que implica que Vicky não a vê como uma ameaça. Além disso, ela mostra um lado que pode ser facilmente enganado, como mostrou seu celular para Lizzie apenas após ela balançar a cabeça com um "sim" prometendo que não iria contar para ninguém. Mas isso não impede que as duas desenvolvam uma amizade devido a quantidade de traços compartilhados. Hillary conseguiu invadir o sistema central e desativou o aparelho conectado ao tablet de Aurora com facilidade, já que sua irmã é coordenadora comercial de tecnologia e ela aprendeu alguns dotes. Parading with Hillary Vantagens e Desvantagens Um Dia De Princesa The Hillary Carson Show: I Hillary's Drag Fashion Aparições Fita de audição A câmera está ligada mostrando Hillary, que está em uma sala, sentada em um banco enquanto posiciona a câmera. “Eita!” Ela diz, quase derrubando a câmera. “Olá a todos! Meu nome é Hillary, Hillary Carson. Tenho certeza de que vocês já ouviram esse sobrenome antes!” Ela joga o cabelo para trás. “Vou mostrar um pouco da mansão onde eu moro.” Ela pega a câmera e abre uma porta ao lado da sala em que estava, revelando um banheiro presidencial. “Como vocês podem ver eu estava acabando de me arrumar, porque beleza é algo essencial, minha gente!” Ela mostra uma caixa de maquiagem com vários produtos espalhados sobre a pia.' Ela pega a câmera e caminha com ela, voltando para a sala em que estava antes e sentando no banco. “Eu queria continuar com a tour e mostrar o meu quarto, mas sabem como é, eu iria ter que dar uma volta pela mansão inteira até chegar lá.” Ela ri. “Hillary, tem um homem querendo falar com você!” Mary diz, abrindo a porta da sala. “Logo agora? Fala que eu estou ocupada e que se ele quiser falar comigo tem que marcar um horário na minha agenda.” Ela diz, e Mary fecha a porta. “Como vocês podem ver, eu sou muito requisitada, a minha agenda está lotada! Eu sempre soube que nasci para ser uma estrela, então eu já estou separando as roupas que vou usar na minha chegada, porque é óbvio que eu vou ser selecionada!” Ela pega a câmera e mostra vários modelos separados em uma cama. “Os selecionados vão ficar em um castelo super fashion pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, e tipo assim, eu não perderia isso por nada! Enfim, eu ainda tenho que voltar para o meu quarto e escolher um salto que combine com o meu vestido para quando eu for selecionada.” Ela pisca para a câmera. “Onde tem Hillary Carson, meu amor, tem estilo. Então é melhor vocês me escolherem!” Ela manda um beijo para a câmera e desliga. Curiosidade Comparações * Hillary é uma das cinco personagens que usam salto, as outras são Catherine, May, Rocky e Violette. **Se desconsiderarmos bota cano longo como salto, ela e Violette são as únicas. *Hillary compartilha muitas semelhanças com Violette: **Ambas são ricas e mimadas pela família. **Ambas fizeram sua chegada ao castelo em aeronaves rosa: Violette em um helicóptero e Hillary em um avião. **Ambas participaram de uma aliança com Vicky, além de terem sido manipuladas pela mesma. **Ambas foram colocadas na mesma equipe. *Hillary e Vicky são as únicas competidoras a levarem um aparelho eletrônico externo para o reality. *Hillary é uma das três personagens que usam lentes de contato, as outras são Lizzie e Vandella. Galeria |-| Geral= Arquivo:Hillary.png Arquivo:Hillary princesa.png |-| Drama Total O Castelo Assombrado= |-| Parading with Hillary= Arquivo:Briana_Hillary_selfie.png |-| Hillary's Drag Fashion= Arquivo:Hillary HDF.png Navegação Categoria:Competidores Categoria:Competidores de O Castelo Assombrado Categoria:Competidores Femininos Categoria:Borboletas Deslumbrantes Categoria:Personagens de Parading with Hillary Categoria:Celebridades